Stuff of Dreams
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Vicki finally pushes Henry too far. Clare makes a choice. Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

BLOOD TIES

THE STUFF OF DREAMS

Chapter 1

A baby is God's opinion that life should go on."- Carl Sandburg

This all started three months ago and it had taken me this long to get the courage up to say something. I could only hope that my words were enough. That was all I had at this point.

I breathed in and out a few times; god I was nervous. Despite the fact that the man was a long-time family friend, I was really nervous. I had practiced the speech countless times; rehearsed it for days. But as I stood in the slow moving elevator I forgot the words.

I, Clare Anne Noir, was about to tell a 400 year old vampire a very impossible truth. And it scared me. The elevator stopped and the doors began to open up and I was too afraid to move. I heard a sharp gasp and looked up. My mouth fell open slightly.

"Henry," I whispered his name and knew I was a coward. I couldn't do this.

"Clare, what on earth are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

He looked puzzled, "Why?'

The doors were starting to close and I panicked. "I'm pregnant."

A slim pale hand shot between the doors; they buzzed in protest as he held them back. "You're what?"

This wasn't how I had planned on saying it. "I said I am pregnant."

"So you come to see me?" He frowned hard, "Why?"

I felt nervous under that intense blue gaze. "Why else would I be here?"

His puzzled expression changed to one of skeptic indignation. "You like it when I bite you. And as much as I want to; I am late for something."

I blushed but managed a smile, "You like it when I bite you too." I countered gently.

He scoffed at me, "Well that's for another place and time. I am not coming with you to tell the father; I have plans tonight; but maybe another night?"

"But I have told him." I muttered and couldn't meet his expression.

"And what did he say?" Henry asked.

Then I did look up, "You tell me."

Henry stared at me for a very long time. The elevator began to whine and buzz. Henry never blinked and I was beginning to feel nervous again. I sucked in a deep breath and finally the words came out the way they were supposed to.

"Look, this isn't how I planned to tell you. Ok? I was going to be a lot more intelligent about the whole process; but I guess it's too late for that."

Henry reached for me and gently pulled me out of the elevator. The doors shut in firm determination. He gently out my back at a wall and one hand rested beside my head. He leaned in close and I wondered what he was going to do.

"It can't be mine." He said very flatly.

"But it is." I returned it just as plain. "I'm not a normal human remember?"

"But your father said you can't have kids." Henry stated.

"Well, I guess I can; just not with any of the men he wants me to."

Henry made a face; but it didn't last long. "Look, Clare this just isn't possible."

I dug in my coat pocket and came up with the little stick. I held it out to him. "See? A positive sign and I've been to my doctor; he confirmed it."

Henry stared at the stick and gently took it from my hand. He handled it as though it would shatter if he breathed too hard. After a long time he looked at me. "I just don't understand."

I sighed and tried to think of a way to say it to him. But I didn't get it either. How could I explain when I didn't know the answer?

"I am sorry, Henry." Was all I could manage. And the tears I had been crying for days, burned again at my eyes. "I am sorry." Without wanting to, I started to weep. I pressed my hands to my face and sank to the floor.

I heard fabric move as he sat beside me. Henry put his arms around me and held me close. He rocked me gently and kissed the top of my head.

"Shhh, shhh." He spoke softly, carefully. I heard him breath in deeply and nether one of us spoke. "Let's talk about this in private, ok?" He stood up and I was lifted in his arms.

I found myself lying on Henry's couch as he prepared tea for me. He had insisted I lie down and not move. A few minutes later he came back with tea and a plastic bear of honey. He handed me a large, heavy mug of sweet smelling tea. He put the honey on the table.

"I guess you shouldn't have that stuff anymore." He stared at the bear for a long time.

I sipped at the tea; it would have been nice to have honey in it; but I didn't ask. He seemed so lost and I didn't want to bother him.

He looked at me; I met his blue eyes. Henry looked at my stomach and reached out; he stopped short and withdrew his hand.

"No it's okay." I said and motioned for his hand. "Go ahead; you can probably hear it, right?"

He stared at my stomach for a few seconds. "Yes, I can hear a heartbeat."

He gently, carefully put his hand on my stomach and let out a heavy sigh. He met my eyes again and slowly he smiled.

Henry had such a great smile; I had always thought so. When I was growing up he had entertained me with fantastic stories of centuries past. When I had gotten married he had stood at my side and when my husband died, he had held my hand and comforted me. Now, at the age of 25, I was pregnant and it was Henry's. This wasn't something either of us had planned on. I had resigned myself to being alone. In my culture if your husband died, you could not remarry. As my father as the leader the rule had been bent a little. If I could find a man who would ask to marry me, I could accept. But it had been five years since my husband's death and no one even looked at me.

Henry came to visit my family three times a year; on his last trip I had asked him to make love to me. I was desperate to remember what it felt like; if only for a single night. He had accepted and it had been an incredible night. I had never thought such wonderful sensations were possible.

When I had learned I was pregnant, I had been confused and very afraid. But as I read through the family histories I learned that one of my great-aunts had a vampire lover. She had become with child by him. Their ending had been tragic to say the least. I had decided to tell Henry the truth. If nothing else, at least one other person would know.

"Clare?" He gently touched my face, "You look so sad. What's wrong?"

I blinked, "Nothing, I just..I can't figure out what to do next."

He nodded and chuckled, "My first response isn't exactly a modern one; so I am not going to offer any suggestions."

My heart tightened at his words; I felt such a swell of protective anger that I was shocked in myself. "I am keeping the child, Henry. And that's final."

His eyes widened, "Well of course you are!" He sprang to his feet, "It's not even a matter for debate!"

My anger faded at his words, "So what was your suggestion going to be?"

He crossed to the window and spoke quietly, "Keep in mind I am speaking as a 400 year old man."

I nodded.

"My suggestion was that you lie in bed and stay there."

"You thought I would be offended by that?"

He looked over at me, surprised, "You're not?"

I shook my head, "No. I have been sleeping a lot these days anyway. So I practically do that now. But I don't plan on doing that for the whole nine months-rather six months."

He came back and sat down, "What do you plan on doing?"

Before I could answer there was a knock at his door. He looked up and frowned. "Damn."

He stood up and crossed to the door. He opened it and a woman pushed her way in.

"You kept me waiting an hour." She snapped at him.

"Vicki, something has come up." Henry closed the door and crossed to stand in front of her.

I took the moment to set the tea on the coffee table and stand. I moved too fast; and staggered. Strong hands grabbed my arms and held me close. Henry pressed me to his body.

"Are you alright?" he sounded panicked.

"I am fine. Just stood up too fast. Still getting used to the whole thing."

He reluctantly held me at arm's length and stared at me intently. "I really wish you would just lie down."

I smiled at him, "That's what I am going to do; at my hotel."

"Wait! What hotel? No, you are staying here." He was adamant about that.

I looked at him, from inches away and almost smiled. "But my flight leaves in the morning and I am closer to the airport from the hotel."

"You can't go back there!" He shook his head; his long curls made him look beautiful-like annoyed angel.

"Then what am I going to do, Henry?" I asked plainly; trying hard to not show my happiness.

"You are staying here." His tone made it final. I knew better then to argue with Henry Fitzroy when he used that tone. I resisted the urge to hug him.

"Henry," Vicki's voice sounded annoyed. "If she wants to leave, let her."

I looked over at her and didn't like her. She just gave me the creeps.

"Stay out of this, Vicki." He glared at her and, his expression softened when he looked to me. "Look, just stay, ok? Clare? Please?"

"I will stay, but my father…"

He sighed, "We'll deal with that. We'll deal with all of it."

I did smile then and I knew it reached my eyes. "I know you mean that."

"I do mean it. But first I have to go with Vicki and look after something. Its business but I won't be back for a while." He hesitated as he moved to kiss me.

Instead he let go and crossed to his chair where his leather coat was hung. He grabbed it and headed to the door; Vicki followed him. He seemed to realize something and cursed softly. Looking back at me he hesitated reaching for the door.

"Look, if you get hungry there is a credit card in the safe; you know the combination to unlock it."

I was puzzled by that but nodded, "Okay. See you when you get back."

Henry opened the door and motioned Vicki out. He looked at me once more before he moved to leave. Once again he stopped-he shut the door and appeared like magic in front of me. It made me chuckle.

His arms went around me and he kissed me with deep passion. I was left breathless as he pulled back.

"Thank you," He whispered, "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

I smiled, gently holding his face in my hands, I met his eyes and he knew I was sincere. "I don't know how we did it; but you're welcome."

He smiled as a soft chuckle escaped him. "Promise me you'll stay?"

"I promise."

"We'll talk to your father; not that I have to…" He let it trail off, "God what do you say to that?"

"Later, Henry. We'll deal with it later. Right now you go and help Vicki. I will sleep."

He kissed me again. "Thank you for telling me."

Henry left and I was exhausted. Making my way to the bedroom I undressed and climbed into the huge bed. It was so wonderful to sleep and know that he was happy. I closed my eyes and his smiling face carried me off to dreams of babies and smiling vampires.

**

Henry returned later and was pleased she was asleep; it was nearly sunrise. He quietly closed the bedroom door; made sure the black-out curtains were closed and undressed. Wearing nothing but black silk boxers he climbed into bed beside her and watched Clare sleep. She muttered something and opened her eyes briefly. She smiled at him.

"Hi." Her voice was breathy, light and sleepy.

"hi." He closed the distance between them; she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest.

Henry felt the sun rise over the city; for the first time in centuries he went to sleep smiling.

**

Henry awoke the following evening with a wonderful and happy plan. He was surprised to find Clare asleep, wrapped around him. He gently woke her, "Have you slept all this time?" He was worried.

"No, I got up, ate, went for a walk and came back. I was tired so I came to nap."

"Then sleep, I am going out. I'll be back soon." He kissed me softly and gently got out of bed. He could feel her watching him ad glanced back at me.

I smiled at him ad chuckled as he dressed in a sweater and jeans. He kissed me again and left. I rolled over and went back to sleep.

Hours later Henry came home; he carried two large paper bags and several store bags. "Clare, you up?"

I smiled at his voice and called back, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

I finished brushing my teeth; ran a comb through my hair and pulled on his red robe. I left his bedroom and was startled at the sight. Henry stood in his kitchen unpacking numerous paper bags; he kept the fridge open with one leg as he loaded the contents from the paper to the fridge.

"This is the first time I've actually used it." He announced with a chuckle. "I bought you a few things; as there isn't food here."

I was smiling as he finished and folded the paper bags; he put them in the cupboard under the sink and proceeded to open several drawers.

"I bought pots and pans and dishes, cutlery that sort of thing. And the microwave works." He turned and faced me; I put my arms around him. "Thank you."

He folded his hands across mine;letting me hold him. He was taller then I was; but that was okay. He had a fantastic body and I didn't mind the height difference.

He chuckled to himself "Well, I will admit shopping is hard work. So many choices; I nearly bought one of everything. But the pharmacists gave me advice on what you would need. Oh and he gave me this." Henry motioned I should sit down; he dug around one of the store bags; and came up holding a box of vitamins.

"He said that it was important you be taking them. I don't really know what the baby is going to need; but I want to do what's right; by today's standards."

I accepted the box and shook my head. "This is thoughtful of you."

"Wait, there's more!" He announced; and he had the happy expression of someone o Christmas Morning. I sat down at the island as he hauled several store bags onto the counter. I recognized some of the store names and knew them to be expensive.

He quickly took out a tissue wrapped item and presented it to me. "Go ahead!" His eyes were bright as he waited for me to unwrap it.

I was careful with the tissue paper; once unwrapped I found a beautiful red velour track suit. I knew the brand and it was exclusive. I had never owned such a nice outfit in my life. I knew just by touching it that the suit would be comfortable. As I unfolded the jacket, I noticed two things. One it was a maternity outfit so I could wear it as I grew and two; Henry had had something embroidered on it. I looked carefully at the beautiful gold, red, white and green colors.

I gasped and looked at him, "Henry, these are our initials."

"I know." He smiled at me.

He held out another gift; I carefully folded the suit and unwrapped the second gift; it was a book I had heard of. What to Expect when You're Expecting. I had always wanted to read this.

"The lady at the book store said it was a good place to start. There are lots of other books though." Henry showed me all the books he'd picked up. There were a few name books in there too. He had even picked up a few parenting magazines. "They are American, but the information in them might be useful."

I was overwhelmed by it all and there were still two bags to go. I was happy, but also taken back. It had never occurred to me that Henry would be so excited.

"Oh and the most important gift of all-aside from the baby." He smiled at me and reached into his coat pocket. He took a deep breath and came around the island as he drew his hand from his pocket.

My heart began to pound as he knelt down on one knee. My hands were sweating and I could barely breathe.

"This is not how we did this in my day." He muttered and grinned at me. He took a deep breath, "I know I haven't talked to your father yet, and I will. But first I wanted to do this-Clare Anne Noir, will you marry me?"

I was stunned and yet incredibly happy. I watched as Henry opened the box and I stared at the ring inside. It was beautiful. The channel set ring had several colored stones set in yellow gold. It was a rainbow of color; all of the stones sparkled and danced with rainbows and light.

Henry made a sound in his throat, "You're supposed to say something."

"Yes, I say yes." He slid the ring onto my finger and I hugged him. "Thank you."

"Well, I couldn't get to the Crown Jewels, so I hope that's okay?"

I kissed him soundly, "Of course it is; you totally surprised me."

"Well, I wanted to do things the right way; you know?"

I chuckled and hugged him again, "I know."

"But there is more," He stood up and I was amazed; more than this? I looked at the ring and watched the light dance inside the stones.

"Henry, I am totally amazed, you didn't have to do all this."

He shrugged, "I never thought I'd be a father. So I want to do everything a dad is supposed to do."

"So you'll be doing all the time-outs? And setting curfews and grounding, right?" I teased him and he laughed with me.

"Here," He handed me a thick catalogue with a smiling baby on the front; the name of the store was exclusive and that meant expensive. "I thought perhaps we could pick up a few things."

I set the catalogue down and looked at him; he was all smiles and happiness.

"This is an expensive store; can't we just go to a regular baby store?"

He made a face at me. "No! My child will have the best of everything."

I arched a brow at him, "But Henry, it's expensive."

He seemed to realize my point and his expression softened. "I can afford it, Clare."

I sighed and looked at the catalogue. He was so happy, so excited and he wanted to do the right thing so badly. I nodded slowly, "I can we can take a look."

He grinned at me.

"What say you show me how to use the stove?" Henry asked and I agreed.

We looked through a cookbook while the dishwasher cleaned all the kitchen items Henry had purchased. He had insisted they do this way. Said it was safer for the baby; I was quickly learning that when it came to the baby and it's safety-Henry wouldn't be swayed.

"I think we should make lasagna." Henry announced, "It looks good."

"It takes a lot of time." I said gently.

He shrugged, "I've got all night."

He insisted on doing all the carrying, stirring and chopping. So I sat and guided him on how to turn on the stove; how to chop onions and how to boil water.

Henry was in the middle of chopping an onion. "I forgot one of the bags, can you open it for me?"

"Sure." I slid off my stool and crouched down by the bag. It only held one item. I took it out and burst into laughter.

Henry chuckled, "Like that, do you?"

"It's hilarious." I studied the apron again. It had a cartoonish vampire on it, holding a spatula in one hand. The caption under it said, "Chef gets first bite."

I slipped the thin red strap over Henry's head and tied it up for him. I chuckled to myself as he stood at the counter, chopping onions and wearing that ridiculous apron.

Just as we-or rather Henry-put the lasagna in the oven-a knock came at his door. He straightened and didn't look happy.

"I'll get it." I said and slid off the stool.

Henry blocked my path, "I'll get it."

His tone was so serious; so dark. Gone was the happy, smiling man who had insisted he cook for the first time. The man who strode to the door was not happy- this was a pissed off vampire.

I sat on the stool again as he opened the door slightly. "What Mike?"

"Vicki asked me to come by; said you weren't happy with her stopping by last night."  
"I am less happy to see you here." Henry's voice was cold.

"Look Fitzroy, I don't much care what you think of me. But I care about what Vicki thinks."

"I know." Henry said darkly, "I am in the middle of something."

"Is that garlic I smell?" Mike tried to peek around Henry, the vampire moved slightly, blocking him. "I have a guest, what do you want?"

"We need you to look over a scene. Vicki thinks you'll be able to help. She said something about the Selenity Chronicles."

I perked up at that and crossed to the door. "I've heard of those."

Henry shot me a dark look, I ignored him and studied the large blonde man in his door way. The man wore a rumpled suit and shiny badge hung out of his jacket pocket.

He frowned at me, "You have?"

"Yeah, my grandmother read them to me as a child. They were sealed away in the family vault though."

"Well apparently not; someone has them and is using them to raise hell, literally."

"Well that's not possible," I countered, "The Selenity Chronicles, first can't be read by anyone outside my family, and second don't have magic in it to do that."

Mike looked at Henry before looking back to me. "And who are you?"

Henry cut me off before I could answer, "I'll come Mike, just give me a minute."

I was firmly moved back into the apartment by Henry as he closed the door. The look he gave me wasn't friendly.

"Stay out of this, Clare."

"Not a chance, someone in my family is using the Chronicles to hurt others. That goes against our rules."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He challenged, "Look, you have to take care of yourself, alright? You've got a very important job right now and that is looking after our baby."

I realized then, something I had never thought to think before. "You are worried."

Henry looked away from me for a long time. "Clare, we don't know what the child is going to be. Neither one of us has done this before. So please, I beg you, stay here."

I closed the distance between us and gently lifted his chin so I could see his eyes. He was scared. "Ok, Henry. If that's what you want, I will stay here. But you have to swear to me that if you find the books, please tell me. They are important to my family."

"Fine." He nodded, "I will tell you if we find them."

"Thank you." I kissed him gently, "Now you should go, that Mike seems suspicious of me."

Henry made a face, "He's a pain."

I handed Henry his coat, "And thanks for all the wonderful presents."

He gave me a brief smile, "You're welcome."

"And tomorrow we will go to the baby store." I promised and opened the door. "Be safe."

**


	2. Chapter 2

BLOOD TIES

THE STUFF OF DREAMS

Chapter 2

The following night I was up before Henry and sitting at the island eating when he came out of the bedroom. I could feel him watching me, it made me look at him.

He was grinning, and happy. Hus tousled curls made him look young; but the age in his eyes said he wants. Right now those blue eyes were shining and it made me smile.

"What are you grinning at? You look like a fat cat."

He appeared at my side and kissed me suddenly. "You taste like tomatoes and garlic."

"I am eating." I chuckled. "Glad to see you are happy."

"Aside from the fact that you are wearing the suit I gave you; which looks great, I am happy."

"Glad to hear it." I smiled at him.

"Would you mind if I worked for a bit, before we left?" He asked.

I shook my head; "Go ahead and work, I'll give you a fifteen minute warning before I am ready."

He kissed m again, "Thanks."

I watched him set up at is drawing table and smiled to myself. On the surface, Henry was a normal guy. And that made me chuckle as I turned back to my book and dinner.

We finally made it to the baby store; Henry could barely wait to start looking at things. He'd made a list before we left. I had yet to see it. I was in search of a cart and left him to browse.

Henry looked around once more at the bright, colorful displays and felt awkward despite being happy. Randomly he picked up a stuffed duck and stared at it.

He heard me step up behind him and turned to smile. I had the catalogue in the one other and a large cart in front of me; I took one look at that happy, gleeful face and knew that before we left we were going to fill the cart. I still couldn't decide if that as a good thing or not.

"Henry we don't have to do this. We've got months before we need anything."

He pulled out the list in response. We stood together looking at the list of items. I sighed in defeat, "Do you even have room for all this?"

"Of course I do. I own several properties in the city. I can relocate to one of the bigger ones." Henry took the list, picked an item and started to go around; peering at cribs and inspecting them.

I followed him after a moment, "You'd move, just like that?"

"Yes." Henry looked up at me; the look was serious. "I would do anything for you and the baby."

I smiled; gently touching his hand. "I know."

Henry straightened and studied another crib. He gave a nod, "This is nice; well built, solid, and it changes to a double bed." He looked at the information page attached to the crib. "Comes in Oak, Black lacquer or Cherry wood. I like the cherry."

I grabbed the price sticker, "Henry it's almost $500!"

"So?" He grabbed the sticker that had the item code on it. "She'll like it."

"She?" I asked, "Why not a he?"

Henry chuckled and moved on; I followed. "Let's not go nuts with the spending, Henry."

He looked at me and it was a annoyed expression. "We talked about this last night, Clare. If I want to spend money, then I can." He ended up grinning at her, "Unless you want to try for a second one?"

Clare chuckled at the expression on his face. "First we deal with this one."

Henry moved on to the gliding rockers. He sat in several different models. Each time he inspected it closely and would move to another one. I stood back and watched him. He was actually enjoying himself; really enjoying himself. Who would have thought that Henry Fitzroy would like being a dad?

"Clare, come and sit in these; tell me what you like." Henry waved me over into a large frame cherry wood rocker with black covers. After a while he indicated another; I sat in the ones he liked.

"So, which one?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

As I sat in the last one; trying to deice, I saw a woman look over and stare. I frowned; the woman was in a cloak and wore a black dress. She was pretty but oddly made-up. Henry turned and waved as the girl came rushing over.

"Henry!" She laughed lightly; clutching a gift set in her arms, "What on earth are you doing here?" She looked at me and smiled, "Hi."

Henry came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Corrine, this is Clare."

The woman's heavily lined eyes widened; she got the most amazing smile on her face. "Henry, I didn't think you could have kids!?"

"Clare is an exceptionally rare woman." The warmth and gentleness in his tone made my heart swell. I put my left hand over his and smiled at him. Henry looked down and returned the expression.

"Well congrats you two!!!" This is huge!" Corrine smiled brightly as she looked at me. "I guess I will be seeing more of you then."

"Ah, I guess." I had no clue what was happening.

"Corrine works with Vicki," Henry clarified, "We can talk about all that later."

Corrine saw my ring and gasped; she reached for my hand. "Wow, colored diamonds!" He gave Henry an approving look, "How old fashioned of you, Henry. Putting in six stones, let me think now; three are her family, and three are yours, right? Isn't that the old way of doing it?"

Henry laughed gently, "Right you are, Corrine, trust you to notice that."

I studied the ring again, taking in what Corrine had said. Three of the stones were his family and three were mine? I wondered which were which.

"Clare, ready to go?" Henry asked.

I looked up, Corrine was still standing with us and smiling at me. I nodded, Henry took my right hand and pushed the cart ahead of him.

"I still can't believe it all; you are going to be a dad!" She shook her long black hair. "Amazing. So how does that work anyway?"

Henry gave her a playful look, "Didn't you ever learn where babies come from?"

"I know all that," She playfully nudged him, "I meant with you being…well, what you are and her being human."

We approached the cash register; there was a line up. We waited.

"Well, Clare here isn't just human," Henry put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "She's magical."

I chuckled at him.

"Magical…you mean like a witch?" Corrine asked.

"More like Harry Potter on steroids." Henry joked and I shook my head at him.

Corrine was staring at me with wide, amazed eyes. "So you do magic and stuff?"

"I try not to cast spells if I don't have to. It's not good to mess with the way things are."

Corinne was watching, "Did you use magic to get a baby with Henry?"

I frowned at her as he tensed beside me. "What?" I was insulted and annoyed. "No, I certainly did not! If it were that simple, I would have done it with my husband before he died." I shrugged off Henry's arm and stormed out of the store.

Corrine and Henry stared after me. "Was it something I said," Corrine asked gently.

"She's just emotional right now." Henry muttered and they moved up to the register.

I was leaning up against Henry's car; looking up at the moon in the night sky. I heard the two of them part ways and Henry stopped with the cart beside the car. He didn't say anything, just loaded the boxed crib and the few bags we had.

I looked over at him. He was busy with the items and didn't notice. "Henry, I swear I didn't use magic."

He looked at me, his blue eyes dark in the dim light. "I know you didn't. I would have felt it."

"I can't explain how this came to be; you, me and baby. I just know that it did. I mean I went through the histories and there are two other accounts of this happening. My great-aunt Rebecca and my twice great-grandmother, Winifred. But it never mentioned how; just that it did."

Henry considered my words, "I've never heard anything; and I knew both of them."

I looked at the ground for a long time. "They were murdered; them and their lovers and the babies. The family hunted them down; they were afraid of what would happen if the children lived. And it was feared that whatever the two women carried would be passed on. So they were killed too."

"Well both of them had children, human ones, and I can say for certain that your mother was human and so were her sisters and brothers."

He closed the trunk and put his arms around me. "And besides, Clare, I will never let that happen to you. No one is ever going to hurt you or the baby. Not ever; I just won't let it happen."

"But their own family hunted them down, Henry." I looked at him, "My ancestors did this; and they like vampires. I mean they like you; what's wrong with the rest of them?"

He sighed, "That's a question that I can't answer, Clare. Each of us is different; we each live the best way we can. I don't remember ever meeting those two vampires; but perhaps they were bad guys."

I sighed and cuddled closer to him. "I guess."

"Come on, let's go home." He held the door aside for me and I climbed in. A few minutes later we were driving and I had no idea what to say, so I was quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

BLOOD TIES

THE STUFF OF DREAMS

Chapter 3

The sun had long ago sunk below the horizon. Shadows played in the corners of the apartment; the place was quiet. Henry had gone out to help Vick with the Selenity Chronicles.

I sat on the couch; huddled under the blanket he kept across the back. I was cold tonight. My gaze seemed to be looked on the distant buildings although I never fully saw them . In my mind last night kept rolling through my mind.. The girl Corrine had hit a nerve with her comment about magic. But perhaps that was because she was right. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had to wonder; perhaps I hadn't cast a true spell, but I had learned long ago that the will of a Noir clan member could manifest whatever the desire was; spell or not. So perhaps I had used magic and just not realized it.

In the distance I heard a phone ring; I had to blink several times before I could realize it was Henry's phone. I picked it up on instinct, "Fitzroy residence?"

"Hey little sister," The deep voice on the other end said.

Tears came to my eyes, "Troy, how did you know to call me here?"

"I saw you go to his room, little one. You're not the only one who can read the histories. But that's not why I called. And please, don't cry. You're not in trouble with me."

"Oh Troy," I started to cry and he made a frustrated sound with me. I had to force myself to stop. "Sorry, it's all the hormones."

"I am sure it is. I remember when Lindy was pregnant; she cried all the time, even when she was happy."

I laughed and heard him give a relieved sigh "So why are you calling me?"

"I heard your concerns about using magic. Thought perhaps we should talk; you know, since I am your big brother and all."

It should not have surprised me that Troy said that. But it did. I kept forgetting that he could read my mind. "And what would you say?"

"I'd ask to meet for coffee, first."

"You'd have to be in the same city as me."As soon as I said I could feel his being .

It resonated deep within my soul and I stood up to walk to the window. It took a few seconds but I found him and not just on the street either. He was standing across from me, almost at eye level. Troy was standing on the very rooftop I had been staring at. He waved and I chuckled.

"Meet me on the street." I muttered and put the phone back.

I crossed to the door and made sure to grab the extra set of keys Henry had left for me. The ride down to the foyer took forever and I was anxious by the time the doors opened. I stepped off and found my eldest brother waiting for me. It didn't take much thought; I ended up running to him. He caught me and held me tightly in his embrace. Troy wore a heavy wool coat over dark denim jeans. He smelled of peppermint and lavender. He was huge in build; all muscle. He stood close to seven feet tall; I was the shortest in my family. He held me close and whispered in our family tongue that he loved me.

I was crying as he kissed the top of my head. He chuckled softly and held me firmly. "It's okay, it's okay." I clutched at him with all the strength I had in me. "Let's go for coffee." He said and I laughed into his coat. He kept one arm around my shoulders as we walked down the busy sidewalk.

We didn't have to go far to find a place to sit. Turned out to be a tea shop instead; "I realize you can't have coffee."

We sat on a couch next to a huge fireplace; Troy shrugged off his jacket and draped over my shoulders. I gave him a smile and I knew he had read my thoughts again. He went to the counter to order our drinks. I watched him; Troy was taller and larger than most men; he didn't seem large or imposing, but he was. He carried himself with a smooth grace and calm power that made him seem smaller. As he stood at the counter and ordered I had to smile to myself; Troy had been very tough on me growing up. He'd been the drill sergeant in my life. It was always "Practice, do more, go farther. Don't quit" With him when we were children. It had taken a tragedy for him to soften. The weather had been made one night; many years ago, his wife Lindy and their teenage daughter Shyla had been driving back from a day in the city, when their car hit an patch of black ice. No amount of magic or spells could save them. They had been in hospital for a week hooked up to machines, while my brother struggled to make the right choice. He finally decided to turn off the machines; but he had never been the same since. I was the one who sat with him in the hospital. The others of our family had come and gone; but I had remained by his side. Ever since then he had been gentle with me; more warm and open. He had never remarried, despite our father saying he could. He still wore his wedding ring and he had Lindy's on a chain around his neck.

I watched Troy carry over two large mugs of tea and he settled beside me. He stared at the flames for a long time. I didn't bother to interrupt his thoughts as I sat with my tea. He finally drew in a deep breath and looked at me. Troy had black curls and eyes the color of gold. He was handsome; and the spitting image of our father.

"So?" I ventured.

"I..." He stopped and shook his head. "You'd think that having foresight would be good at preventing bad things from happening."

"Yeah, you would." I muttered. I had a limited version of foresight, better known as clairvoyance. Troy was stronger at that then me.

"But there some things that even I can't see coming." He picked up his tea and stared at it for a long time. "Why him?"

I was surprised by the question. "Why him, what?"

Troy sighed, "Why did you choose him?"

"Because he's safe, Troy. There was no expectation with him. I was lonely; I wanted to know what it would feel like to be held again. I never thought anything like this would happen."

He took a sip of his tea and sighed again. "Dad isn't happy."

"I know." And I did, on some level I knew he was angry with me. "But then, I've always had trouble marching to his beat, you know that."

Troy chuckled and nodded, "And you've always voiced your opinions too. You're the only of us to have his temper; the rest of us are more like mom."

I smiled with my brother, "Yeah, that's true."

"So I guess it shouldn't surprise anyone that this is your path. You and Fitzroy." My brother chuckled again, "Trust you to choose a dark prince."

I smiled at him, "At least he's a prince."

Troy sat back against the couch and watched me, "You're happy with him then?"

"Learning to be," I was honest, "He's been in my life since I was born, but its different living with someone."

Troy nodded, "I guess you and Quinn never really got the chance to know what that was like."

My husband had died a month after our wedding; he had been considerably older than me; but what had killed him was a using magicks beyond his control. The spell had gone wrong and had turned on him. It ended up destroying him before anyone could get to him.

"I will have to talk to Fitzroy." My brother stated firmly.

"How chivalrous of you," I mused and grinned at him.

"Not really; Dad said that if I didn't, he would come down here and permanent hurt him." My brother shook his head, "I know what you would do to Dad if he did that. So I volunteered to save us from an epic battle of magic and will."

I laughed and it was a true sound. I was highly amused. My brother was the only one who knew my true skill level with high magic. I was powerful, very powerful. I had made a choice at young age to not use my powers unless it was in self defence.

As the only girl in a family of eight; I wasn't very important to my father. He was very old fashioned in his thoughts. Once I had been married he considered me no longer his to deal with. When Quinn had died; I had been left to stand on my own. And to everyone's surprise I had flourished. I was a strong and powerful woman. The women of the Noir line were powerful; we were strong and we were tough. In the time of war and famine, the women had banded together while the men were out fighting or hunting. Quite often the men would be gone for weeks or months at a time; so it had fallen to the women to protect the family and they had. We were stronger then we looked.

"I am glad you came, Troy." I made sure my voice was gentle, honest.

He shrugged at me, "Yeah well, this doesn't mean anything."

"No, I know." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"So he treats you well, right?"

"Yes, very." I thought back on all the gifts and all the generosity. "He has looked after me very well."

"And you've got a local midwife? I hear they are busy here." Troy sipped at his tea.

Henry and I hadn't even talked about it; we were just still adjusting to the whole baby thing. "We haven't talked about it."

Troy shot me a look and I shrugged. "You can't use doctors." He shook his head, "If nothing else, I'll send Mary and Chloe down to help you."

I smiled at him, "You sound like the leader when you say stuff like that." And that's when it hit me; like a smack to the head. "Troy, you're the new leader?"

He blushed and wouldn't look at me, "It's not official yet; just don't advertise it."

I set my cup down and hugged him, tight and strong. "I am happy for you, big brother." Our father was in his late 70's it was time he choose a successor. I had always hoped it would be Troy.

He grumped at me and I let him go. "I expect the baby to have a full Name Ceremony; none of this Christian stuff." My brother's tone was gruff, stern, but underneath it was soft and warm.

"I'll talk to Henry. He is Catholic you know."

The look my brother gave me made me laugh. I clapped my hands together and had to cover my mouth with my hands. Troy's expression was priceless.

"Of all the vampires in the world," He shook his head, "Woman, you are strain for the strongest of men."

"Maybe that's why I am with him. He's got supernatural strength; perhaps he can carry me."

My brother made a face but his eyes shone with suppressed laughter. "Just remember, I get to talk to him and you don't get to interfere."

" I will take a walk or something." I promised and was still smiling.

"I haven't seen you smile so much in years; he must be good for you." The warm tone in his voice made me look at him; surprised. "Quinn was never man enough for you. But I think Henry might be."

I felt tears burn my eyes again and had to resist the urge to hug him. "Thank you for coming down here. I am glad you did."

Troy and I finished out tea and left the shop. We walked in silence for a long time; neither of us was big on small talk. We ended up walking in the park; with its artistic lights, wrought iron fences and shimmering lake. The full moon was beautiful and I stopped to enjoy it. As a child I had spent hours watching the moon; sometimes I would talk to it.

"You will invite me to the wedding right?" Troy asked suddenly; I glanced at him and nodded.

He didn't say anything after that. We stood beside the lake and stared at the reflections on the mirror-like surface. I closed my eyes and felt my body relax; I stood peacefully and let everything in me unwind. That's when I felt it; the smallest of movements, the tiniest motion. I put a hand to my abdomen and felt it again.

"The baby moved!" I looked down at the still flat surface and smiled. "Troy, it moved."

He smiled at me, "She is going to be a handful; both of her parents are hot-tempered, stubborn and smart-she's going to be quite the feisty one."

I looked at him with wide eyes, "A girl!?"

He nodded and started to walk down the path again, "She'll also love you more than anything; so just remember that when she's driving you nuts."

I caught up with him and grabbed his arm; he slowed hi pace but kept walking. "I am sorry, Troy."

He shook his head, "Shyla and her mother were not meant to live long. I knew that; but I had hoped, you know?"

I nodded; he took my hand and squeezed it. We walked until the path ended and we were back on the city streets. We both stood watching the traffic go by.

"Shall we walk home?" I asked.

He nodded; he took a few steps before stopping and looking around. I knew that look; and that's when I felt it; the shudder of energy through the air, the foul smell of dark magic. We both looked in the same direction and ran toward it.


	4. Chapter 4

BLOOD TIES

THE STUFF OF DREAMS

Chapter 4

As I ran toward the stench of black magic; I knew this was a bad idea. But I taken an oath, all the members of my family had, we had to take a stand against evil if it crossed our path. So far, whatever was evil had avoided us. But not tonight and I had to take a stand.

The source of the magic was near the middle of the park; Troy and I arrived and saw a lone man kneeling on the ground. But it was what I saw with my psychic powers that scared me. Surrounding him were several demons in spirit form. I heard the whispers they gave the man and realized several things at once.

The man was using the Selenity Chronicles to give flesh to the demons; and he was unaware of it. The man as possessed and it wasn't his fault.

"We can't kill the man," I told Troy and he nodded. "He's using the second book of the Chronicles."

And that's when it hit me; Troy wasn't here just to see me; he'd come for the Chronicles. "Father sent you for the books; this has nothing to do with me." I looked at him and met his gold eyes. He didn't say a word, but then he didn't have too; I knew it. I just knew it was true.

"Look out!" Someone shouted and I looked up; just in time to throw myself to the side and avoid an energy blast. I looked up from where I lay on the ground and saw Henry and Vicki with Mike, running toward us. Henry appeared at my side and helped me up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled at me.

His eyes were black and his face was whiter than usual. I stared into the vampire's face and saw only a trace of Henry.

"Fitzroy, get her way from here."Troy had moved to stand in front of both of us.

Vicki and Mike managed to catch up and came to stand beside Henry. "Mike, Vicki, take her." Henry stood up and joined my brother. "We'll handle this."

Troy glared at the vampire, "You look after her, she's your responsibility."

Henry met Troy's glare with his own, "You can't do this by yourself, Noir. You're magic skill isn't that good."

"And you can help me?" Troy snapped.

"Who do you think taught your ancestors all they know?" Henry retorted coldly.

I could see where this was going and it wasn't good. "I can do it." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my velour suit. "I have the skill and the magic to seal the book and banish them."

"NO!" Was the unison reply I got from both men. "The only place you are going is home to rest." Henry ordered. Troy to my surprise, nodded in agreement.

"Neither one of you can do this!" I put my hands on my hips.

They looked at me. Troy spoke first, "You're not thinking clearly. Go home!"

"No." I shook my head, "I am oath-bound to help the man."

"As leader I can remove you from that; consider yourself removed."Troy countered.

Henry cut in, "You promised you would rest."

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Mike did it for me. "Ah, guys, that thing is looking at us."

We all turned our focus to the man with the book. He'd managed to give two demons flesh form. We were wasting valuable time. The two demons looked like normal men, except for the red eyes that glared out at us.

Troy cursed, "Clare, seal the book. Fitzroy, I hope you're in the mood for a fight." My brother shrugged off his coat and summoned his weapon. The sword appeared in his hand in a flash of gold light.

"Absolutely." Henry sprang on the man coming toward him. Snarls rose into the night air; Troy drew his sword and stepped into the man's path. There came the sounds of metal on metal.

I hurried to reach the man with the book; Mike and Vicki came with me. The man was still surrounded by several demons in spirit shape. I had to deal with them before I could seal the book. Vicki was straining to see. I brushed a hand across her shoulder and realized she was going blind. Her eyes were ill. I could help her. Glancing at the man with the book I sighed to myself. I grabbed Vicki's shoulder; she moved away but not before I healed her eyes. I let go and heard her gasp.

"What is it, Vicki?" Mike asked, worried.

I saw it then, he loved her. Honestly loved her. I had never had someone love me like that. Not once in my whole life. I watched as Vicki removed her glasses and stared wide-eyed at the night around her. Mike touched her hand and she smiled at him.

They didn't belong here; they deserved to be happy; this wasn't a place to be happy. Summoning my powers; I wrapped them both in protective magic and opened a teleport gap. Wind came from no where, shaking the trees and catching dirt and making it dance in the air.

"What are you doing?" Vicki asked; fighting against the draw to the hole.

"This isn't a place for you, Vicki." I waved my hand and she was thrown into the hole. Mike went with her. The magic I had put around them would protect them; they would end up at her home.

I turned my focus to the matter at hand. Another demon had taken flesh form. He was coming at me, running. I had to banish the others before we had an army on our hands. I didn't have much time. I recited the ancient words I had mastered as a child; the words filled the air with magic. Powerful magic that drew upon the energies of the five elements. The air was humming; all I had do to was focus it. Widening my stance I drew in a deep breath and grounded myself firmly. White light was beginning to form around my hands; the energy was drawn toward me and I had to focus it. In my mind I built the image of a great wind blowing the demons away; followed by a wave of cleansing energy to rid the area of their presence.

"Clare!"

I realized the demon was almost to me. One of the draw backs with high magic, it took time. I tried to move; but the energy I had used to root myself held fast. I was literally rooted to the earth. I fell to my knees and thrust my left hand outward. The white energy around my fist exploded outward and the man dissolved to nothing. I had no time left and thrust my right hand outward; the energy blast shook the trees; the ground trembled. There was a great clap of thunder over head as the energy met demons and went right through them. The man was screaming as the energy pushed the demon out of him. I felt the energy around my feet break and I pushed myself to my feet. I ran to him and knelt as he fell. I grabbed the book and my skin burned. As I watched, twin marks appeared on my inner wrists. They were there, all the time, but I used magic to hide them. They matched the marking on the front of the Selenity Chronicles.

The marks were found on all Noir born people; men and women. One of the first spells we learned was how to hide the markings. It was a mark of honour, power and heritage. There was only two other people in history who wore these marks. The first had been Merlin, the great magician from Arthurian legend; the second had been King Arthur himself.

The Selenity Chronicles were the books Merlin had written all his magic and knowledge into and given to Arthur before he walked into Avalon. Now the books belonged to my family.

I watched the marks flare bright white and the power exploded outward. I fell back and hit the ground, hard. Clutching the book to my chest as I heard someone yell in the distance; I fell away into darkness and wasn't afraid.

**

Henry ran to Clare and knelt down; he franticly searched for a pulse and found it. He put a hand to her abdomen and felt the child move. "They're both alive." Henry gathered Clare into his arms and stood up.

Troy was standing beside him; a dark look on his face. "She knew better then to touch the book."

Henry frowned at the man, "What?"

"Clare, she knew better then to touch the book when it was open. She could have sealed it from a distance; like she was taught."

Henry shook his head and made his way along the path. "You're not here because of what's happened to her; so you don't have to stay."

"You think I am going to walk away?" Troy snapped angrily. "No, that's what you're going to do."

Henry glared at him, "What?"

Troy shook his head, "Never mind."

"I am not going anywhere." Henry countered coldly.

They were near the city sidewalks; "Are you planning on carrying her home?" Troy asked, "I think the cops would have something to say about that."

"My car is near the gate; if anybody asks, she fainted." Henry swiftly carried her to his car; gently laid her across the backseat and slid behind the wheel. He was started when Troy sat in the seat next to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Henry glared at the human beside him.

"I left you alone with my sister once; I am not making that mistake twice." Troy did up the seatbelt .

Henry muttered under his breath as he started the car and drove to his place. The two men stood stiffly in the elevator as Henry carried Clare. They reached his apartment and the door flew open. Vicki stopped in mid stride as she saw Clare.

"Oh god, what happened?" Vicki asked as the two men stepped in; she shut the door behind them. "Is she okay?"

"just resting." Henry carried her to their room and shut the door. He gently put her on the bed and undressed her. Pulling the covers over her body he kissed her forehead. "Wake up when you're ready."

Back in main area; Henry found Mike going through the fridge. "Do you mind?" Henry willed himself to the fridge and slammed the door; nearly catching Mike's head in the process.

"Yikes!" Mike jumped away. "I was just looking! You've never had food before. I was just curios what you would buy."

"Next time, ask." Henry crossed his arms and glared at the cop.

"Since when do you cook?" Mike asked, glancing at the kitchen. "I thought you didn't eat real food."

Troy spoke up, "But Clare does." He was seated at the island; he looked tired. His face was smudged with dirt; a sleeve of his sweater was torn. "I guess you haven't told them?"

"No." Henry snapped and I wasn't planning on it."

Troy just looked at him, "You're kidding right? Why wouldn't you tell them? It's not something to be ashamed of Henry. My sister is a fine woman; any man would be honoured to have her."

Henry gave him a droll look. "They are scared of her, Troy. She's got a temper that rivals mine and enough magic skill to reshape the world. The men in your family won't go near her."

Troy stood up; fists clenching. "So that's what you think of her! You don't care about Clare." The gold eyes darkened as he glared, "You were counting on her getting pregnant. You knew this would happen!" Troy lunged at the vampire and they both hit the pantry; the wood surface splintered and shattered as they threw punches.

Mike and Vicki stood back; Mike looked at her, "Did he say pregnant?"

"Yeah. I think Clare is pregnant."

"But the way he made it sound, Henry is the father." They both stared at one another.

Vicki looked at Henry as he got hold of Troy's sweater and threw him across the room. Troy hit the couch. He was stunned but only for an instant; before Henry could grab him again; Troy had his sword out and held level at the vampire's throat.

"Enough!" Vicki pushed her way between them; putting herself in front of the sword. "That's enough. Now; we all know it's not possible for Henry to have children. He's a vampire; it doesn't happen."

Troy didn't lower the sword, "In our family it does; twice in fact; before Clare was born."

Vicki looked at the vampire and had trouble understanding. "But you said...you didn't tell me about this?"

Henry returned to normal and crossed his arms. "I didn't know it would happen with Clare." He glared at Troy for a minute before looking at Vicki, his face softened. "I was surprised when she showed up at my door with the news." He leaned forward a little, "Vicki your eyes are different. Did you do something?"

"Clare did," Troy told him. Vicki looked at him. "She healed the illness in your eyes."

Vicki looked at Henry and back at Troy. "Why would she do that?'

"I have no idea; perhaps she felt compassion for you." Troy lowered the sword put didn't put it away. He leaned on it slightly.

Vicki looked to Henry, "So his sister is carrying your child. What are you going to do?"

Troy watched them and had to grit his teeth. It was obvious, even without psychic powers, these two loved each other. He had to look away. Troy willed the sword to vanish and crossed to the wall of windows. He knew this is where his sister had stood hours before. He glanced to his left and was startled to see her materialize. She was translucent and glowed with white light. The figure standing beside him was her astral body.

_Tell me you don't love him._ Troy asked in his mind

She looked at him, _ I can't._

_He loves another._

She nodded her head,_ I know. I saw it tonight._

Troy clenched his fists; the cool touch of his sister's hands made him look at her again. She held his arm like she had when they walked tonight. Her ghost-like head rested on his arm. He felt her fingers touch his and squeeze his hand.

_You knew how this would end, big brother. We both did._

Troy glanced back and saw Henry talking to Vicki. Neither of them noticed him.

_Prophecies can be wrong._ He told her.

_But such luck has never shone on our family. At my birth it was foretold I would die with chid; and it would that of a Prince from the night. _ Clare smiled gently and shook her head as she stepped back. _Rest assured brother, he will love his daughter with all his heart. She will be looked after._

Troy sucked in a deep breath, _So this is good bye?_

_Soon; but not yet, I will see you again before the child comes._

_But the magic tonight; it has changed things._

Clare stepped up to the window and put a pale hand against the glass. _It has._

Henry's sharp tone made them both look back, "Enough, Vicki!" He turned and stormed off to his bedroom. The door slammed and the wall shook.

_You had to pick someone with your temper, didn't you?" _ Troy watched as his sister smiled and began to fade.

Mike came up beside him and sighed, "Sometimes I hate that man."

Troy smiled at him," Welcome to the club."

Vicki was pounding on the bedroom door; she finally stopped. You are such a child!" She turned away and crossed to the couch; where she flopped down and turned on his television. Neither man moved from the window.


	5. Chapter 5

BLOOD TIES

THE STUFF OF DREAMS

Chapter 5

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. _

_This is what I brought, you may forget me. _

_I promise to depart, just promise me one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep. _

_This is what I brought, you may forget me. _

_I promised you my heart; just promise to sing._

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep. _

_This is what I thought; I thought you'd need me. _

_This is what I thought, so think me naive. _

_I promised you a heart you promised to keep. _

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._ –AFI- 12/21 prelude

Henry sat at the foot of his bed; head buried in his hands, knees on his elbows. Troy's words rang in Henry's mind as he struggled to think straight. His Tudor temper warred in him; he wanted to break things, throw them, tear down walls and storm around. But he made himself sit still; his body shaking with the effort. He snarled at the words in his head; springing to his feet. Humans could not treat him like this!

He would tear Troy apart; to hell with the Noir family; no one spoke to him that way!

Henry had his hand on the door when a cool wind touched his hair. It played with them like gentle fingers and he heard distant music. It sounded vaguely like something from his childhood. Soft laughter echoed in the room and he turned sharply. What he saw stunned him; and didn't happen often.

"Henry," Clare's voice reached his ears before he saw a shimmer of light. She appeared slowly; as if not sure of herself. "Hello, Henry."

He looked to the prone figure on his bed. Clare lay holding the book clutched to her chest. He looked back to the glowing white shape. "Clare, you're not dead." He stated.

She shook her head, "Far from it. I am alive Henry; just enjoying my time in this space. It's peaceful here; no demons, no family rules. I like it here."

Fear cut through him, "Please, come back to me."

She eyed him for a long time. "But you don't love me."

He opened his mouth, but shut it. He had to looked away from her. "I am sorry for that. I truly am."

She shook her head, "I am accustomed to it; I've lived my whole life in this way."

He looked at her, "You are not angry with me?"

She shrugged and sat on the bed; the figure before him drew her knees up and rested her chin on her knees. "Henry, I am disappointed, but only in myself. I knew many years ago that I would live without love. That is just the way of it for me. I had also come to accept I would never be a mother. And now," She glanced at her physical body, "Well, that's a work in progress." She smiled, turning her gaze back to him. "Come sit by me, Henry."

Henry sat next to the glowing shape. "I am angry with myself, Clare. I should have taken better care of you."

"And I am angry with myself, too." She smiled at him and it was her smile. "You know I have been thinking. I have all this magical power; why not use it?"

He frowned at her, "For what purpose?"

She sighed, "Neither of us is happy, Henry. I mean I am, happy. But if I give birth I will die and that scares me. I don't want to die. And you are in love with the lady detective; and I would feel wrong stepping in the middle of that."

Henry moved to grab he and was stunned when he could. "How?"

"A part of you is magical," She answered softly, looking at him. "What Henry? You seem upset?"

"You're speaking madness, you know that!"

"No, Henry I am not mad. I am seeing things very clearly. I was never meant to have children; I know that. And you weren't either; or you would have by now. You've had 300 years to snag one of the Noir women and I know now that the women carry a certain....I guess, gene, that allows them to have children by vampires. You'd think after three centuries you'd have done it by now if you really wanted to."

Henry let her go and stood up forcefully, "You don't have the right to make that choice for me!"

"No, I don't. But I have the right to choose for me."

He glared at her, "So what are you saying? Undo it all; go back in time, make it all different?"

"Exactly." Clare watched him as the answer settled in his thoughts.  
"No, Clare." He shook his head, "No."

"I am not talking about undoing your life, Henry. You like what you are and you have a love here. But I would undo everything that brought us together. I would only go back as far as the night we made love. It's not that much time; four months, maximum. A small drop in the ocean if you want to think about it. "But I don't!" He snapped and stormed up to her, "You realize you'd be killing our daughter?"

Clare stared at him for a long time, "How'd you know it was a girl?"

"What?" He shook his head, "Troy must have mentioned it."

"No, he didn't." She watched him very carefully, "Someone else did."

Henry sighed and turned away from her, crossing his arms and taking a deep breath. "One of your ancestors might have mentioned it."

"Which one?" Clare asked quietly

He hunched up his shoulders, "Your mother; before she died, stayed with me for a while. She mentioned it."

Clare was startled; this was the first she'd heard. "So you knew what was going to happen?"

He slowly nodded, "But I told myself I would not make the first move." He turned and looked at her, "I wanted you to come to me by free will; not my control."

She understood now; "You never planned on falling in love with Vicki did you?"

"No. I had made up my mind to wait and see what happened with you." He looked at her from across the room, "Still not mad at me?"

"Of course not, Henry." Clare shook her head, "Matters in magic are rarely clean cut. There are often criss-cross threads that can trip us up. I just wish mother had told me too."

"She didn't want to frighten you. The two of us agreed that any choice about this had to be made by you; free of input from either of us."

"I guess I shouldn't undo it all then." Clare sighed heavily and looked back at her body.

Henry came to kneel in front of her and gently grasped her hands. "Clare, I want you to choose what makes you happy. That's all."

"What about your happiness?" she asked him, "What about the baby?"

He sighed heavily, "I have had centuries to learn what my happiness means. My ego says that undoing everything is wrong; but I cannot force you to something. I promised your mother I wouldn't."

Clare moved into his embrace and let him hold her for a while. "Do you want to know your future, Henry?"

"I thought you couldn't see that far." He whispered as he held her, his chin resting on her head.

"I can now. The magic from the book has changed a lot of things for me. I can do a lot of things now." Clare closed her eyes and let the feel of him wrap around her and she relaxed. "Neither of us will ever find the love we both desire. Sad, isn't?"

"It doesn't have to be." Henry looked at Clare's physical body. "Come back into your self, Clare. Don't undo anything. Let things unfold as they are now. You said yourself a lot of things have changed for you. Perhaps you don't have to die."

"You still love, Vicki. So where does that leave baby and I?"

Henry was quiet for a long time. "My daughter will be first in my heart. The rest, well let's just deal with that. And you have my permission to look for love."

Clare laughed in his arms and shook her head, "Not necessary, Henry. Thank you, though. I have decided that relationships are messy; I don't want or need that in my life. I am okay with being alone."

"You won't be." Henry promised, "I will never leave you."

After a long silence; Clare moved from his arms and crossed to her body. She looked back at him. "You may want to wait outside. I am not sure what's going to happen."

Henry did as she asked; stepping out he found Vicki channel surfing and the two men sitting at the island, they stopped talking as Henry came out.

Troy had a knowing look on his face, "Better now?"

Henry shrugged, "Only time will tell."

Henry went to his drafting board and forced himself to work. There was no measurement of time other then it was still dark when the bedroom door opened. Everyone turned and stared at the figure that stepped out. Henry had prepared for anything; except for what he saw.

Clare stepped out; her once dark hair was now the color of fresh snow. Her once slim frame had a very noticeable round shape in front. She stood at the door and looked at each of them. Her gazed stopped on Henry and he returned the nod she gave him.

Troy was on his feet, "What the hell happened?"

" I am still working on that one." Clare answered and shut the door. "I am hungry, any one else for pasta?"

Mile held up his hand, "can I help?"

Clare moved slowly, waddling a little, as she crossed to the kitchen, "I'll let you know."

Henry watched her for a few minutes before turning back to his work; he caught the expression on Vicki's face. She wasn't happy. Henry met her eyes and she frowned at him. He arched a brow; she answered him by turning her back on him and staring at the television set.

Mike, Troy and Clare sat down around the island to eat. It was quite a sight to watch Clare settle on the stool. Henry finished his work and stood up. He came over to them and put his arms around Clare.

"Hey," She whispered, leaning into his arms. "What's up?"

"I am going out, I'll be back soon." He kissed her neck and moved to the door.

"Henry, I'll, I am coming with you." Vicki hurried to follow him and they left together. Henry caught the warning glare from Troy and shut the door on him.

The two of them made their way down the block. Vicki kept movig as though she was about to say something, only to stop. Henry never pushed her.

Three blocks later, Vicki finally managed to speak, "What the hell happened back there?"

Henry shrugged, "Magic, I guess."

"You guess," Vicki chided him, "So that's it then? You and her and baby; that's just the way it is?"

"For now, yes." Henry looked at her, "Victoria, I would include you in that, if you would only let me."

She gave him a horrified look, "The four of us, happy as clams?"

He turned away from her expression. "Clare wouldn't mind. She already said so."

"Oh well that's just great!" Vicki sarcastically cheered, "Clare said so, guess that makes it okay then."

Henry stopped abruptly and grabbed he arm; she stumbled back as he held her. "Don't ever speak like that again, when it comes to Clare." Henry warned; his tone was threatening. "You have no idea what she's giving up to do this. You haven't the faintest clue what this is has been like for her. So don't you ever say that again."

Vicki yanked her arm out of his hand, "So why don't you fill me in, Henry? Huh? Tell me about all of this, because I sure as hell don't get it!"

"And that is my point!" He snapped back; his temper starting to rise. "You don't get it, Vicki. Unless it comes the way you want it to, you don't understand things."

She huffed at him, crossing her arms, "So what does that means?"

"It means I don't waste my time explaining things to Clare. She doesn't stand there and demand I tell her what she wants to hear. This isn't an ideal situation; more for her then for me. She has to give up her whole family now; do you get that? There is no going home for her, Vicki, not ever. Instead of demanding like a child to have it her way; or insisting that things change. She is just going with it. It takes a tremendous amount of courage to face what she is doing."

" Oh so what? I am not just mature enough?" Vicki challenged

Henry cursed under his breath. "You know, one of the nicest things about Clare? She doesn't drive me insane."

:And I do?" Vicki yelled at him

"Yes!" He yelled back, "You do. It's always, Henry do this, Henry do that. Do it my way, not yours cause I am better at this then you are!" He shook his head, "I've had it with you. You never remember who truly I am, and what I come from. You always think of me as your pet vampire. " Henry took a few steps away from her; he turned and looked back, glaring at her. "Maybe I should have Clare undo the day I met you." And with that he vanished.

Leaving a much dumfounded Vicki on the side walk with her mouth open.


End file.
